Witness Protection
by angelofdarkness2468
Summary: Rukia is the youngest daughter of the richest family in Seireitei city. That is until her family are murdered. With nowhere else to go, she listens to her late mothers request and has a man named Byakuya become her guardian. What feelings will arise between the two? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think._**

 ** _Summary-Rukia is the youngest daughter of the richest family in Seireitei City. That is until her family is murdered. Now alone, her mothers last wish was to send her to Byakuya, who is now in charge of keeping her safe. Bur what if feelings start to arise towards Byakuya?_**

The air was crisp, it was a cold day in Autumn so everyone wanted Rukia and her older sister Hisana inside, but all they wanted to do was enjoy the day.

For awhile now they had been targeted but no one, not even the police could find anything relating to their attackers.

Rukia sighed loudly, she missed her friends. She missed hearing about Orihime's new recipes, she missed her childhood friend, Renji and his crazy ideas, she missed how Grimmjow always denied how he loved Orihime and she missed Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting and yet they can never get enough of each other. There were others she missed like Kenpachi and Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika, who she thought kinda looked cute together. There was also Momo and Toshiro with Rangiku and Gin constantly teasing them and telling them to go out. She was missing so much.

Why did these people have to go after her? She wasn't the only rich girl in Seireitei so why not them?

She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. It was her mother.  
"Hey mum. I'm fine I'm outside. Yeah. Fine I'll be in with Hisana in a minute."

Rukia wanted to scream, being confined in one place was enough to make anyone crazy.

Rukia lay on her bed, thinking as usual. It was the only thing to do. Her father was out getting food and her mother was cooking dinner with the remaining food. She picked up Chappy and began talking.  
"I guess you like sitting on my bed everyday? I wonder what would happen if we swapped places? Maybe then you wouldn't be smiling." She threw Chappy at the wall in frustration and threw her head in her pillow.

Knock knock knock.

"Come in." She groaned. When the door opened she saw her mother with a suitcase wearing a worried expression.  
"What is it mum?"  
"Pack everything you may need." She walked up to Rukia and gave her the suitcase. "Your going to live with someone who will protect you. Use this money to get a taxi I will hold them off while you get away." She continued, obviously trying to put a brave face on but failing.  
"What's wrong, what about Hisana?"  
That's when Rukia's mum broke down, in tears. Rukia, now worried feared the worst, did she run of. Thats right, she must of wanted father to get some chocolate or something... right?

But she knew, she had a feeling that wasn't it, and that feeling was confirmed.  
"Hisana is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia packed everything she needed in record time. She had packed some clothes knowing that when she got to where ever she was going she can get more, most of her photos of her friends, her purple headphones and most importantly, her Chappy.

It was all going so fast for Rukia. She felt useless for not being able to help Hisana or her father, just finding out that he had also been killed. But what about her mother? Was she still alive or dead like the others?

The taxi driver had dropped her off at a shopping complex. He got her suitcase, took the money from her hand before speeding off down the high street.

He really wanted to get away. Rukia sighed and walked into the large building. She had never been out of Seireitei unless she went to the abroad.

Rukia was in awe, the shopping mall was massive. It had at least 3 floors. Rukia quickly remembered where she was and fished the shop name out of her pocket. So let's find this 'Urahara's candy store.'

It was on the second floor right at the back. It was simple but had many isles containing chocolate, rock, lollys and lots more.

A man wearing a green and white striped hat walked out of the adjacent room.

"Well hello, I've not seen you before. Are you looking for anything in particular? He asked raising his hat slightly.

"Um well I was told to come here to find a man named Byakuya." She surprised herself, saying all of that without a pause. Now it was just wondering how he would react.

"I'm Kiskuke Urahara and you must be Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes sir."

"Well follow me then."

He led her in the back of the shop. Where there were two children and one adult.

"Stay here for awhile, I need to get a hold of Byakuya to pick you up."

"OK." Kiskuke left the room to phone Byakuya leaving Rukia with the other three. Saying it was awkward was an understatement, the children stared at Rukia and would not stop. The adult was not doing much either.

Kiskuke walked back in with a smile.

"He should be here in about 20 minutes." Rukia nodded and began thinking.

I wonder what he's like. Will he be tall? What colour hair would have? Is he handsome?

The last question stayed on her mind like bees to huney. Rukia silently cursed herself. Why was she thinking about what he looked like when her family had just been murdered. Great. Now bad thoughts plagued her mind.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or Kiskuke move to see who it was or hear footsteps to the back of the shop. She only realised that Byakuya was here when she heard her name being called by Kiskuke.

When she looked up, even for just a second she forgot everything when she looked at the man standing in the doorway. He was tall with with long black hair

"Well I have work to do so you two need to get going." Kiskuke said trying to rush us out.

Rukia stood up and grabbed her suitcase, following Byakuya out of the candy store and out of the shopping mall.


End file.
